Pokemon Transporters
by supermario9981
Summary: When Mike and Dave get teleported from their local Community Centre to a distant world they become trapped, with no way out. With the help of Professor James Cedar they set off on an adventure to try and get back home, though the turn of events that take place are not what either of them expected...
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, based on the T/S Productions comic 'Pokemon Warpers'. No copyright intended.**

**I don't own Pokemon, or Pokemon Warpers, all rights go to their respective owners (Nintendo, T/S Productions), but I own the characters in the story.**

**Characters are loosely based on people who I know irl, names changed but personality mostly the same.**

**Reviews help, negative and positive.**

Mike ran, sprinting for the Sheffield Community Centre. He had just got changed after his karate lesson and had volunteered to help tidy up after. Seeing as no-one else would be there, he had convinced his best friend Dave to help. As he approached the building, he pushed open the doors and walked in, gasping. Dave had already picked up the mats and was beginning to put away the headgears. As Mike stepped in, he turned and noticed him.

"Mike! What are you playing at? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!"

"Sorry, Dave, Mum made me clean the dishes before I went out. You know how she is."

"Just come here and help me with this."

Mike and Dave lifted the heavy box of headgears and boxing gloves and carried it over to the storeroom. Once they had put it down, Mike noticed something on a shelf.

"Mike? What are you looking at?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll be over in a sec."

He reached forward and picked up the green metal box. Mike surveyed the box, seeing a blue button and a short antenna on the top.

"Mike?"

"Coming!"

Mike hastily put the box down and walked back into the main hall, and him and Dave went to take the training dummies back into the storeroom. Mike lifted up the box again and carried it into the hall.

"Dave? What do you suppose this is?"

"I don't know, probably a remote or something. Give it here, its not ours."

As Mike handed the device to Dave, he accidentally nudged the button with his arm, and the box whirred to like.

"Mike! What have you done?"

"I don't know, probably nudged it or something,"

Blue light emitted from the device, lighting up the community centre. There was a flash and a loud zapping noise and Mike and Dave were gone.

**There's the prologue for you, hope you enjoyed it so far. Next chapter introduces some more characters and the region that this story is set in.**

**Don't forget to review!****  
**


	2. Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Hello again!**

**Here's the first ACTUAL chapter. Last AN was a bit long, so I've kept it short this time.**

Mike and Dave landed to the ground with a thud. The green box laid in a crumpled heap before them.

"_Mike!"_ Dave sighed and sat down on the grass. There was a tall mountain behind them and a mahogany bridge with a river flowing beneath. A dense forest with a long path leading through it stretched for miles.

"Where d'you suppose we are?" Mike turned to his right and noticed a small town. There was a sign post nearby. They walked over to the sign and went to read it.

"Route 463? Where's that?" Dave asked. Mike looked toward the town nearby. The most noticeable buildings were one with a red roof and one large building with many windows.

"I dunno, but I don't think it's in Sheffield," Mike replied, sounding worried. "Let's go over to that town and ask there."

They jogged down the path to the town and saw that there was no-one around. They knocked on the door of the large house and waited. An old man dressed in a white lab coat wearing glasses opened the door.

"May I help you?" 

"Um, hi," Dave said. "We just wanted to ask where we are."

"I haven't seen you around here before; where are you from?" The man took off his glasses and frowned.

"Sheffield," Mike replied. The man suddenly looked puzzled.

"_Sheffield?_ As in Sheffield, England?" The man asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dave asked. "Are we in America or something?"

"You boys better come with me," The man gestured Mike and Dave into the building. Mike and Dave looked at each other and frowned.

"I'm Professor James Cedar, and welcome to my lab." As the man introduced himself he walked towards a desk.

"I'm Mike, and this is Dave," Mike told him.

"You say you're from Sheffield? Not again..." Dave looked confused.

"What do you mean, '_Not again'_?"

"You are currently in Mahogany Town, in the region of Frescore. You came from Sheffield, yet Sheffield is nowhere near here," the professor explained. "How did you get here?"

Mike and Dave explained about how they had found a green box and pressed the button on the side, and that they ended up on Route 463.

"Ah. Well, you might be interested to know that a similar thing happened a few years back over in Ridgescore," The professor began.

"Really?" Mike asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes. Two people around the same age as you called Shaun and Matt found a similar box over in a scout's hut in Bristol. They were teleported to Route 901 near Cefret town, and met my old friend Albert Pine. Together, they and Pine's grandson Zander set off to try and get home... but that's not the point."

"Where are they now?" Dave asked.

"Back in Bristol, though they took their Pokemon with them," The professor told them. "Zander's back in Cefret town."

"Wait, what? Pokemon's only a game!" Dave exclaimed.

"Not here." The professor brought a Pokeball out of a drawer and let the Pokemon inside out. There was a flash of light and a small dog-like creature was stood in front of them.

"Cool, a Growlithe!" Mike said, looking up at the professor. "Where can I get one?"

"Mike, wait. How do we get home? I mean, being in a world of Pokemon is awesome, but..." Dave trailed off.

"Don't worry. We'll get you another warp box and send you on your way," the professor reassured, "though you'll need to travel through Frescore, all the way over to Marjorie City to meet my colleague Steven Vaughan, who specialises in warp box V3s."

"How long will that take?" Mike asked.

"About a week, depending if you can get hold of some bikes. If you can't, however, about 2 weeks with no stops."

"Fair enough," Dave sighed. "I'll be missing about 2 episodes of Family Guy, but oh well."

"Well, it's settled! We'll get you some Pokemon and then you can set off!" The professor walked towards a desk and pulled out a phone.

"Hello? Jake, fetch me the starters... yes. Ok." The professor put the phone down and walked back to Mike and Dave. "Your first Pokemon are on the way."

**Took a while for me to upload this, but oh well. I've been busy.**

**Don't forget to review; see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Starters

**Hello!**

**Views have gone up MASSIVELY since I last updated, I mean, from 17 to 44 in 8 days is pretty good (for me anyway).**

**Enjoy!**

"So, which one do you want?" Dave looked at the three starters that the professor had brought them. All from different regions, he said; one grass, one water and one fire. Treeko, Totodile and Fennekin. Hoenn, Johto and Kalos, respectively.

"Well, you pick first, Mike. It'll be easier then." Dave gestured for Mike to choose one. Mike thought for a few minutes, narrowing down their strengths and weaknesses. Eventually, he made up his mind.

"I'll have Treeko, please." As Mike spoke, Professor Cedar withdrew the Treeko back to it's Pokeball and passed it to Mike.

"It currently knows Tackle, Growl and Absorb," The professor informed him. He lifted up a sheet of paper and read; "Rash natured and has the Overgrow ability which will power up Grass-type moves if the Pokemon has less than half it's maximum HP remaining," The professor explained.

"So, Dave, what will you be having?" Mike asked him. Dave studied the two others carefully and then said:

"Fennekin, please, Professor." The professor withdrew Fennekin back into it's Pokeball the same he had done with the Treeko and then picked up the sheet of paper again.

"Currently knows Scratch, Tail Whip and Ember. Mature natured and has the ability Blaze, which is pretty much the same as Overgrow but with Fire-type moves instead of Grass." The professor put the paper back into a drawer and took out a Town Map. "You'll need this to help get around better. Oh, and take these, too." The professor handed them each 5 Potions and a Bag each.

"Thanks, Professor!" Dave exclaimed. They both opened their bags and put the Potions inside.

"Now, first, you'll need to head over to the Trainer Registration Office in Willow Town and get signed up for a Trainer Card, which you'll need for quite a lot of things, like entering Gyms, storing Badges, and other things. Its also used as a credit card so you can easily buy things. Speaking of buying things..." He passed Mike £5000, making Mike and Dave very surprised. "Why are you so shocked? £5000 isn't as much as you think it is. That wouldn't even get you two Full Restores. But, anyway, to put money onto your Trainer Card you'll need to use the new banks in Pokemon Centres."

"Thanks again, Professor!" Mike called as him and Dave walked out of the lab.

"Don't mention it! I'm happy to help!" The professor called back at them. The lab doors closed behind them as they set off back onto Route 463.

"So... where we headed?" Mike asked. Dave pulled the Town Map from his bag and checked it over.

"Well, like the Professor said, we need to head towards Chestnut Forest, then after that we go to Willow town and get registered. After that, we head down Route 465 and into Chrome City. There, we can find the first Gym, which is Steel-type, and the Fossil Research Lab. After, we head down Route 466 and into Grove City, which has the Grass-type Gym. We can also go down 467 and into the Southern Frescore Power Plant."

"Well, when we get as far as Grove City we'll check again. For now, there's no point in trying to memorise the map now; we'll just be wasting time." Mike said. "Let's go!"

Mike and Dave set off down Route 463, with their new Pokemon Treeko and Fennekin with them, and walked down the diagonal path towards Willow Town. They looked around slightly, and noticed the trainers scattered around looking for a battle. Others were training up their Pokemon in the tall grass and catching more for their team. Soon enough, they encountered their first patches of tall grass.

"Don't forget that wild Pokemon can jump out at you in tall grass, Dave," Mike reminded him. They stepped into the grass and continued up the route when suddenly a wild Fletchling suddenly flew in, startling Mike and Dave.

"Woah!" Dave shouted, as he released his Treeko. The Fletchling reared back round and landed back on the ground.

"Treeko, Tackle!" The Treeko rushed towards the Flechling and slammed it's body into it, making the Fletchling stagger backwards slightly. The Fletchling then made it's first move and did the same, damaging Dave's Treeko equally.

"Treeko, use Growl!" Treeko let out a loud growl, startling the Fletchling and lowering it's Attack. The Fletchling then slammed into Treeko again, weaker this time, "Tackle again!" The Treeko ran forward and smashed itself against the Fletchling again, making it faint. "Yes!" Dave used one of his Potions and healed up Treeko before withdrawing it back to it's Pokeball.

"Nice one!" Mike remarked. They continued down Route 463, battling more wild Pokemon and the occasional Trainer. Soon, they began to see the dark Chestnut Forest looming in front of them, and entered.

Inside the forest, they could see winding paths that seemed to stretch on forever. Bug Catchers were walking around, trying to find more Bug Pokemon to befriend and train. The forest was dark, and cold. Hoothoots nested in trees and groups of Butterfree crowded around in clearings. Weedles and Wurmples were climbing up the trees and the echo of battling Trainers could be heard in the distance. Mike and Dave pushed on through, further into the darkness.

**Well, there we have it!**

**I've started to draw myself a map of Frescore to help me know where everything is. ** **So far I've got down the bit that Dave tells Mike about earlier on in the chapter, the location of Marjorie City, which is where Mike and Dave are headed, and the location of Victory Road and the Pokemon League.**

**B****ye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Willow Town

**Hello!**

**Again, 44 to 80 in five days is IMMENSE. The town map I've been working on is almost finished now, just need to think of more town names. I'm naming the cities with gyms after something related to the type of that gym, like Chrome City being Steel, Grove being Grass, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

As Mike and Dave explored the vast Chestnut Forest, more and more wild Pokemon and Trainers battled them. They travelled for what seemed like hours, weaving around trees and through tall grass, though this gave them a chance to train up their Pokemon and level them up. Once they were around halfway through, Dave's Treeko was at level 8 and Mike's Fennekin at level 9. As they went further down the paths, Mike turned to Dave.

"How long have we been in here?" Mike asked. Dave checked his watch.

"About 35 minutes. We should be almost out now, about 20 minutes left."

"Good, I'm getting tired. Is there any place we can stay in Willow Town, like an Inn or something?"

"Well, on the way out of Mahogany town, I heard someone say something about Pokemon Centres having rest stops inside them, kind of like bed and breakfast." Dave replied.

"What time is it?"

"My watch says 16 minutes past 4 in the afternoon, but I don't know if this world has different time to Britain." Mike and Dave continued on, battling Trainers and the forest gradually getting brighter as the amount of trees thinned. Eventually, the reached the exit. The roof of the Pokemon Centre of Willow Town could be seen on the horizon.

"Dave, look! There's Willow Town!" Mike pointed over at the Pokemon Centre roof.

"Yes! We can get ourselves registered!" Dave took the £5000 out of his Bag. "What are we going to do about the money, then? Are we going to split this then keep what each of us get? Will one of us keep all the money?"

"I think you should keep the money, just to keep it simple." Mike started walking a bit faster. "Come on!"

They arrived in Willow Town and walked toward the Registration Office. They opened the red wooden door and stepped into the entry hall. As they walked towards the front desk they could hear Trainer Cards being printed off and tapping on keyboards.

"Um, hi. We're here to get registered as Trainers." Mike told the man at the front desk.

"Sure. This way, please." The man lead them through the Registration Office and into an empty room containing three chairs, a desk, a computer and a printer. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"I will." Dave said.

"Name?" The man started asking questions to fill out the Trainer Card.

"Dave Smith." He replied. The man did some typing.

"Date of birth?"

"22nd June, 1997."

"Place of birth?"

"Sheffield." The man looked at him, frowned, and then picked up a phone. "Excuse me for a second... Ah, yes, Professor? It's Geoff, there's a boy here claiming to be from Sheffield? Oh, so It's happening again. Ok, no worries. Thanks, bye!" The man went back to typing.

"Do you have a Pokedex?"

"No."

"Height?"

"5' 10"

"Ok, just stand over at the whiteboard over there for a moment..." The man took out a camera connected to the computer and took a picture of Dave. "Ok, you're all done."

"Name?"

"Mike Thompson..." The man asked the same questions to Mike as he did Dave then printed off the two Trainer Cards.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

Mike and Dave headed for the Pokemon Centre so they could get a room at the Inn. They walked toward the desk where the nurse was sat.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"We're here for a room?"

"Sure. Go upstairs, first door on your left."

"Thanks!" Mike and Dave headed upstairs and checked into a room containing two single beds, a wardrobe and a desk with two mugs, a kettle and a plate with two tea bags, two sachets of coffee and two sachets of hot chocolate. Mike put the kettle on and put a tea bag into one and emptied a sachet of coffee into the other. After they had finished their drinks they both decided to call it a day and sleep.

**And there we have it!**

**Next chapter Mike and Dave head over to Chrome city and have a debate on whether or not to do the Gym Challenge.**

**Bye!**


End file.
